A Friend in Need
by Social Twist
Summary: Summary: When a old friend of Seto’s from the orphanage, comes to town, feelings are re-awakened and the Yu-Gi-Oh gang find them selves looking at Kaiba in a new light. YAOI! Seto KaibaOC. Please R&R!


Summary: When a old friend of Seto's from the orphanage, comes to town, feelings are re-awakened and the Yu-Gi-Oh gang find them selves looking at Kaiba in a new light. YAOI! Seto Kaiba/OC. Please R&R!!!

This will be yaoi.

Disclaimer : I own nothing! Apart from Lee.

It was a warm and sunny day and Domino high was just settling to the first lesson of the day. The students were just packing their bags when the door opens and an unfamiliar face walked in. A tall teenage boy , with deep brown eyes and shaggy dark hair walked in. He smiled at the teacher and handed him a note before leaning against the wall. The blue uniform he wore , was a little two small and it showed off his chest in a way that had most of the girls drooling. Every one was intrigued by this new person. Yugi and his gang were also interested in this new person.

"Hey Yugi, have you seen this guy before? Or is he new?" asked Joey, who was currently sneak eating a sandwich.

"I think he is new. I wonder is he has got any friends here. We will have to go talk to him. I wonder if he plays duel monster…" came the game kings whispered reply. He was always willing to make a new friend. Plus there was something about this boy that made you want to get close…just a feeling you got.

"Right class, before you go to your next class, please welcome a new student , Lee Touwa. I hope you will all make him feel welcome. Please ,Mr Touwa, take a seat. The next lesson will still be a few minutes.

The dark haired boy smiled, and walked away from the bored.

It was a large class and there was only one spare desk left in the room. The to the left of Joey and in front of Seto Kaiba. Kaiba had not looked up from his book during any of the teachers speech, and was , as always, cool calm and collected.

'Well since money bags isn't gonna make the guy feel welcome its up to me and Yugi' thought the blond. Just thinking about the stand-offish nature of the young CEO made Joey ball his fists in annoyance.

A sudden movement on his right made the blond snap put of his thoughts and what he saw made him tilt his head with interest. The new boy was just staring at Seto Kaiba , a small smile in place.

'If this kid thinks that Kaiba is gonna be friendly he's in for a shock' Joey thought surprised that this…Lee person was even interested in Kaiba. He was snapped out of his head once again when a soft and laughing voice spoke :

" 'The Picture of Dorian Grey' , I thought you had read that one. Don't tell me you are still trying to finish it! I know you have a busy life but this is ridicules!" came the first words of the new boy. Seto Kaiba did not look up but replied

"The only way to appreciate a book is to read it at least 20 times. Surly you had not forgotten that Lee! Did you ever listen to the house master?"

"Only when you threatened me, Seto!" was the laughing remark.

Seto Kaiba did look up then, and did something that the students of Domino had never seen him do. Smile.

He smiled at Lee, who smiled back . It was a beautiful sight. His eyes seemed to sparkle, his lips appealing and welcoming, and his posture seemed to relax more. Who was this strange boy who could make the ice king melt into this warm pleasing creature. Kaiba suddenly seemed to remember where he was and adopted his cold mask , smile dropping from his face. He looked around the room and glared at the on looking stares.

"So how you been kid?" Lee asked, still smiling. "What was adoption like for ya? Missed you like hell when you left, no one to keep the house master distracted while I raided the kitchen!"

Kaiba raised an elegant eyebrow at the taller man. It seemed to speak volumes between the two. It spoke of an understanding, an intimacy , a trust.

Lee gave a small, sad smile, and grabbed Kaiba's arm, saying

"Come on! Lets go catch up! I meant it when I said I missed you, ya know. Do you still play piano? How's Mokuba? Got a girlfriend? "

And with the bell the two dark haired teens walked out, Lee's arm still around Kaiba.

Yugi and the gang, were left slack jawed, and amazingly confused.

It seemed Seto Kaiba had a friend in Domino.

Later that night- Lee's House

'I can not believe I found Seto here! What are the odds? God but he has not changed!' Lee thought, as he paced his room.

'Little Seto, Head of a whole corporation! Who would have thought that adorable kid would be so successful? Smart ,rich, charming , elegant, graceful…beautiful…'

Lee gave a sigh and sat down heavily on his bed. It had been a shock to learn that the small adorable, little kid, had grown into this beautiful desirable sexual young man.

And , even though Lee called him a kid, there was practically no age difference…

The dark haired boy gave a groan of frustration. Becoming attracted to Seto was not a good thing! Especially after what he had told Lee today…

Giving one more sigh, Lee went to his phone and dialled a number. Running away from things did nothing but wear out ya shoes after all.

"Hi, Seto…

A/N

I am not sure whether this is worth carry on. I would like to see a yaoi Seto/OC but I don't know if I have the talent to do it. Please leave a review, telling me what you think, and whether I should continue this fic. It will get better and there will be yaoi here, and a build up of the relationship.

'The Picture of Dorian Grey' is a book by Oscar Wilde and I highly recommend it!

Please R&R and tell me if I should continue.

Thanks


End file.
